The present invention most generally relates to apparatus for orientation of desktop items.
More particularly, the present invention is directed to an organizer for the vertical orientation of desktop items along side of a computer monitor.
Modern office and home work stations typically include a personal computer along with a monitor, keyboard and a printer.
Such a personal computing system can take up a considerable amount of desktop space and accordingly reduce the space available for other desk type items which includes pencils, paper clips, along with compact floppy disks for use with the computer to name a few. Further limiting useful desktop space are corporate environments which allot workers into partitioned cubicles in order to save overhead. Consequently, with the space in the typical cubical at a premium, organization of desktop items can not only conserve space but, with appropriate organization, can make such items readily available to the worker.
Any number of organizers have been proposed which are designed to save space and increase visual appearance or increase office efficiency. Many of these devices are directed to attach to a computer monitor in view of its close proximately to the worker. This provides for ready access thereto which is well within the worker""s reach and line of sight.
The majority of such organizers have been directed to the use of clipboards which when mounted to a side of a monitor, enables visual perception of both the clipboard and items thereon and the monitor screen by the user.
Other devices provide for the attachment of bins or the like for the holding of miscellaneous desktop items.
Unfortunately, while previous devices have made an effort towards saving space by providing various organizing concepts, they have fallen short of providing an organizer for the user which can be maximized depending upon the users needs.
None of the prior art devices have provided an organizer for all desired office paraphernalia as well as computer related accessories such as compact disks and floppy disks.
The present invention is directed an organizer for the orientation of desktop items and generally includes a plurality of different-sized modules. The modules are of different sizes in order to accommodate different desk top items. A frame having a front, back and two sides is provided for receiving the plurality of modules, orienting the modules vertically within the frame between the two sides and enabling access to the modules from the frame front. The modules are replaceable within the frame and interchangeable to different positions, relative to one another, within the frame.
A bracket may be provided for attaching one of the frame sides to a generally vertical surface. The vertical surface may be the side of a computer, particularly a tower computer, but preferably the vertical surface includes a computer monitor side. This provides for disposing the modules within easy reach and view of the user.
In order to accept a miscellaneous variety of desktop items, the organizer may include at least one module which is a shelf, preferably slidably between the two sides of the frame.
The frame may include an open top in the organizer, and a module sized for insertion into the frame open top, may be provided for supporting a cup, mug or the like.
At least one of the modules may also comprise spaced apart slots for receiving compact disk (CD) cases or floppy disks. The slotted modules may include grooves in the bottom of the module between the slots for stabilizing CD (without cases) within the slots.
The frame sides may include inside parallel grooves for receiving the modules and enable their insertion and removal from the frame and also for enabling the user to place or insert the modules within the frame in any particular order.
An opening in the frame front may also be provided for receiving and displaying a photograph.
According to another embodiment, the present invention is directed to an organizer for orientation of desktop items alongside a computer monitor, the organizer including a frame having a front, back, left- and right-hand sides, a bracket for mounting the frame with one of the left- and right-hand sides abutting a side of the computer monitor, the frame front being generally parallel to the screen of the computer monitor, and a plurality of modules configured for being removably inserted into the frame in an orientation enabling access to the modules from the front of the frame.
To further integrate the organizer, in accordance with the present invention, with the computer, at least one of the modules may include a front and at least one computer input receptacle may be disposed in the module so as to be accessible from the module front. Means are provided for connecting the input receptacle to the computer. In this manner various input connector receptacles, such as USB connectors and fill telephone jacks may be accessed through the use of the organizer in accordance with the present invention. This provides a great convenience to the user who would otherwise need to access such input receptacles from the back of the computer which involves a hunt and seek procedure because of the mass of wires typically present there.
Another embodiment of the present invention is directed to a computer monitor accessory including a module having a front, at least one computer receptacle disposed in the module and accessible from the module front, means for connecting the input receptacle to a computer, and a frame for supporting the module alongside a computer monitor, with the module front disposed in a plane generally parallel to a screen of the computer monitor, the frame having a bracket for attaching the frame to the computer monitor.
In addition, one of the modules may comprise a speaker, thus eliminating the need for positioning such speakers at other locations on the user""s desk or work area.
The frame sides may also include parallel outside grooves for receiving accent panels. A plurality of accent panels may include ribs for slidably engaging the outside grooves of the frame side, thus providing an attractive outside appearance for the organizer. In addition, one of the accent panels may include openings therein for the support of pens or pencils, thus insuring a readily access thereto by the user.
Each of the modules may include biasing elements for stabilizing the modules between the frame side inside grooves. Accordingly, removal of the modules from their frame requires overcoming a small drag force provided by the biasing elements and this in turn insures secure the positioning of the modules within the frame.
Because certain of the modules may include input receptacle and speakers, a wire passageway is provided along inside of the frame back. Thus the overall appearance of the organizer is not disrupted by the observation of interconnecting of computer wires.
If separately purchased speakers are utilized or larger items are to be attached to the organizer, a shelf may be provided which includes ribs for engaging parallel grooves of the outside frame to support the shelf in a generally horizontal position while extending outwardly from the frame side. The shelf may be of various sizes and is suitable for the placement of any appropriately sized item such as a computer speaker.
According to yet another embodiment of the invention, a bracket assembly is provided for attaching one of the frame sides to a generally vertical surface, such as the side of the computer monitor, where the bracket assembly generally includes a body having means for engaging the frame along with a bendable tab extending from a top of the body for attaching the body to a top of the computer monitor. A rear tab, hingeably attached to a rear of the bracket body, is provided for attaching the body rear to the side of the computer monitor with the hingeable attachment enabling the stabilization of the body rear in a spaced apart relationship with the computer monitor side. This unique bracket configuration enables the organizer to be attached to almost all currently available monitor shapes and sizes.
To provide further stability, the bracket may include a second flexible tab extending from a bottom of the body for attaching the body to a bottom of the computer monitor.
Preferably, the body is a flat elongate member and the means for engaging the frame comprises a plurality of spaced-apart ribs disposed along one side of the flat elongate member and extending approximately perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of the flat elongated member. These ribs engage the outside grooves on the frame sides.
Importantly, the use of top and bottom tabs along with the hingeable rear tab enables the bracket to install the organizer on either the right or left hand side of a computer monitor. More particularly, the bracket may include at least one adherent member, such as a contact adhesive, or Velcro, disposed below the bendable top pad on an opposite side of the flat elongate member surface for adhering the flat elongate member to the side of the computer monitor. In addition, an adherent member, hingeably attached to the rear tab on an end thereof opposite the hingeable attachment to the body rear, is provided for adhering the rear tab to the computer monitor rear.